The Lightning Ultimatrix
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: This is another crossover that my brain has created; This crossover will ask the question. Can Harry Potter be the Wielder of the Ultimatrix, can he handle hyper-evolved creatures of magic and aliens? Can Harry belong in Slytherin? These are the questions that this story will answer I hope you enjoy. Also, it's slash! Pairing: Harry/?
1. Prolog

_The Lightning U_ ltimatrix

This is another crossover that my brain has created; This crossover will ask the question.

Can Harry Potter be the Wielder of the Ultimatrix, can he handle hyper-evolved creatures of magic and aliens?

Can Harry belong in Slytherin?

These are the questions that this story will answer I hope you enjoy. Also, it's slash!

Pairing: Harry/?

Prolog: The Day of an Ultimate hero

A tattered and torn tarp blows in the harsh wind, as inside the tarp a young 5-year-old child tries to stay warm; overhead the clouds of a passing storm have started to fade, but it does not hide the fact the child has been soaked to the bone; quiet sobs are heard from inside the tarp as the child tries and fails to quiet their sobs. A low creak of a door is heard, then a solid thump of boots on the wet grass.

"QUIET YOU FREAK!" a voice shouts from the doorway of a kitchen; inside upon a table a glorious meal sits; cooked to perfection!

"Sorry Uncle." the child's voice says from inside the tarp.

"You will be if you make any more noise." the new voice says; a low squeak of the door is heard as it closes and locks.

Low voices are heard from inside the house as the child's Uncle boasts about how he enjoys the company of respectable people. Outside the child once again tries to stop their sobs, but nothing could help; not the coldness of their clothing, not the faded bruise on their cheek. Not the loneliness of being the lone survivor of the car crash that took their parents from them.

Nothing could help the child now.

=LINE BREAK=

"TENNYSON!" a gruff voice shouts watching child once again beat and end their attack on the planet; a low growl escapes their (lips?) as they escape back into the ship they came from.

"Yeah run Squid face!" Ben Tennyson says once again beating his number one foe Vilgax; Ben then turns to look at his clone, his second pain in his neck; Albedo.

"Well then primate, looks like you did not need my Ultimatrix after all." the villain Albedo says with a smug tone.

"You really think I'd let squid face trick me into destroying the Omnitrix?" Ben asks with a raise of one of his eyebrows.

"No comment, now free me, you simpleton!" Albedo says/shouts spitting in the face of Ben Tennyson; a bright flash of light blinds Ben and Albedo, as a 5-inch tall creature with bug eyes and green skin appears from the flash; followed behind him is a 5'8 tall girl with shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Hello Tennyson." the bug-eyed creature says.

"Azmuth, it's nice to see you again; you too Eunice!" Ben says waving to Eunice. Azmith leaps over to the tied up form of Albedo.

"I see you tried to create an Omnitrix again." Azmuth says with one of his eyes locked onto his former student, the other is looking over the creation on his wrist.

"It's better than your Omnitrix, it evolves my aliens to their next evolution; so it makes me stronger than your pitiful creation." Albedo says smirking from his bonds.

"I see." Azmuth says simply; with his nimble fingers and quick reflexes Azmuth leaps on Albedo's creation and in a matter of seconds, it is removed from his wrist.

"How did you do that?" Albedo asks; his eyes burn with hate and vows of revenge.

"Simple; you based your pitiful creation after my Omnitrix; I know that you'd have to follow my plans to make this piece of junk work, so I know about the release command." Azmuth says with a smirk on his face; he leaps towards Eunice who is ready to carry him on her shoulder.

"So what's going to happen?" Ben asks; Azmuth turns to his wielder of his Omnitrix and smiles only slightly.

"I'm going to shoot this into a black hole; this piece of machinery has to be destroyed." Azmuth says simply vanishing in the same bright flash that brought him and Eunice.

"I meant... What's going to happen to Albedo?" Ben asks to no-one.

"Well looks like prison for you again." Ben adds dragging the still tied up Albedo with him to a Plumber base.

-Time Skip-

"Are you really going to shoot it into a black hole?" Eunice asks watching the great 'first thinker' Azmuth look over the Ultimatrix.

"I was, but then an old pain in my neck told me this 'Ultimatrix' would be better in the hands of a child." Azmuth says turning to face Eunice.

"Who?" Eunice asks.

"Not who... Him!" Azmuth says pointing to a lone computer monitor; on the screen, an image of a child is seen, the child looks battered and bruised, but a fire shines in their deep emerald eyes; a fire unlike anything Azmuth or Eunice has ever seen before.

"Who is he?" Eunice asks turning back to Azmuth.

"His name is Harrison Potter, he lives in a universe without aliens... oh they are there but none have shown themselves on the planet." Azmith says turning his gaze back to the Ultimatrix.

"How is he going to get the Ultimatrix?" Eunice asks.

"Paradox!" Azmuth says simply ask a figure dressed in a white lab coat steps from the shadows of the spaceship; in his hands rests an empty box and upon his face is a grin of a plan that has been in play since the universe came into Azmuth's eye.

"Ah, is it ready?" Paradox asks, Azmuth takes the Ultimatrix from the table and places it into the box.

"Good, now I am sorry Azmuth but the universe will be no longer visible to you; but don't worry Harry will be a great hero, even if his colors are green and silver! Well ta-ta for now." Paradox says vanishing in a bright gold flash; Azmuth turns to the lone computer monitor as the image of the messy haired child with emerald eyes vanishes forever...

=END... For Now!=


	2. Chapter 1

_The Lightning Ultimatrix_

 _This is another crossover that my brain has created; This crossover will ask the question._

 _Can Harry Potter be the Wielder of the Ultimatrix, can he handle hyper-evolved creatures of magic and aliens?_

 _Can Harry belong in Slytherin?_

 _These are the questions that this story will answer I hope you enjoy. Also, it's slash!_

 _Pairing: Harry/? (Any ideas on who Harry should be paired with)  
_

 ** _AN; I will be adding OC Aliens and Planets, maybe one of the first aliens Harry turns into will be one of my OC's... You never know!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Old Friends  
**

A flash of light, birds flocks away from the blinding flash as a man dressed in a lab coat steps forth from the flash.

"Ah Universe 971 AKA the magical-verse; It's been a while since I was here, now where is number 4?" the man asks himself holding a strange box in one hand and the other a strange cane. The man walks forward towards a park full of children; who have not even noticed him... yet!

In another bright flash, the man vanishes towards a busy road, two young boys are seen running from behind a parked car towards the park behind the man.

"Excuse me? Do you know where number 4 is?" the man asks a passing boy who points towards the only house with beautiful hydrangea bushes decoration their lawn.

"Thank you." the man says leaving the boy to catch up with his friend. With a goofy smile on his face, the man walks towards number 4 of Privet Drive.

- **LINE BREAK-**

"Get in here boy, you have chores to do!" a purple-faced man says holding open the back door.

"Yes, Uncle." the young boy says, his black messy hair soaked with the rain and his tear-soaked emerald eyes glued to the floor as he walks into the house to get ready for another day of being a punching bag to his Uncle and slave to his Aunt.

"Make breakfast for me boy, your Aunt is out shopping with Dudley and she won't be back for another hour." the boy's uncle says, with a groan of his big heavy boots on the linoleum and a lone squeak of a chair being pulled from the table, the uncle sits down at the table with his paper waiting for his meal.

"Yes Uncle." the boy says; he runs towards the fridge and pulls from its silver insides a couple of pork sausages and a pack of un-opened bacon. With a groan of hunger from his own belly, the child walks up to the cooker and starts with his Uncles breakfast!

 ** _-TIME SKIP-_**

"Thanks for the food boy, now make sure to wash the plates and don't even think about stealing any of my food." the boys uncle says leaving behind an empty plate for the boy to clean up; with a silent sob the boy takes the plate towards the sink to clean its grimy surface.

The low ring of the bell of number 4 rang out; the child, scared out of his mind drops a plate to the hard linoleum flooring; another low ring of the bell makes the heavy boots of the child's Uncle race down the stairs faster than humanly possible.

"BOY, CUPBOARD; NOW!" the boy's Uncle says pulling the child towards his purple coloured face. Spit covers the child bruised face, and with a push of the child skinny form and solitary kick to his behind the door to the Cupboard was shut closed.

 **-SCENE CHANGE-  
**

Outside the white door of number 4; the man seen before is pressing the doorbell of number 4 with the edge of his cane. Inside heavy footfalls are heard as a lone body walks towards the door.

"We don't want any!" the voice from inside shouts.

"I'm not a salesman, I have a gift for a Harrison James M... No Potter, he's not yet; he will be, or he might be." the man says watching the door creaks open.

"A gift for Harrison... there is no one that lives here by that name, and he does not deserve your gift... maybe I could take it and give it to my son." a whale-looking man with a sinister smile says.

"I know he lives here Vernon; you will take me to your nephew and he will get this gift... and maybe Harrison will make you see reason." the man says pushing Vernon out of the way the end of his cane; with a sweep of his coat on the head flooring the man enters the living room of number 4.

"Y-your one of those lot aren't you?" Vernon asks; puffing up like a big gorilla.

"I am not one of those lot; I am just a friend Vernon and I am tasked to give this to Harrison, I will make sure he gets it." the man says leaving the box onto the table.

"Now you see here; I don't want anything you're giving the F... Boy; so take the gift and throw it in the trash." Vernon says; his face turning an awful shade of puce.

"What happened to you, Vernon? Where is the little boy who stuck up for his best friend." the man says leaning forward in the chair.

"H-hh-how did you know that? Who are you?" Vernon asks; his face turning white in shock.

"I'm Professor Paradox, and this has not been this first time we have met." Paradox says standing up from the chair; Vernon backs away into the couch in shock.

"Paradox... but you look like you've not even aged a day!" Vernon says staring at Paradox; the man who became his only friend when no one else would.

"So you do remember me, Vernon?" Paradox asks standing in front of the once bright-eyed child who eyes would light up whenever Paradox appeared.

"Y-yy-you left me, you abandoned me! You said you'd be back... but you never came back." Vernon says; a lone tear escaping from his eye.

"I did Vernon, just not at the right time... I did tell you I had to go back; my home universe, it needed me; but even then I never forgot you... even when your universe became dark, I could not see you, or your world... it just became dark." Paradox says leaning one of his ancient hands-on Vernon's shoulder.

"I-I-I could not deal with it; the heartbreak, you were the only person who did not bully me; even my old man bullied me, every time saying; 'You must get stronger BOY, you must make sure no one ever, EVER sees you cry.' and I did!" Vernon says knocking away the hand of his former friend.

"So... that's it?" Paradox asks; his hand hovering over where Vernon's shoulder used to be.

"Yeah... look... Harrison does live here, I'll make sure he gets the gift; listen Paradox... I wish I never did anyone harm... not even Harrison." Vernon says turning his gaze away from his former friend.

"Just remember Vernon, even bullies have a fear... don't be a bully." Paradox says leaving Number 4 of Privet Drive in a flash of gold light; the once bright flash that brought joy to a young Vernon, now just brings the man nothing but sorrow.

Vernon bends over and picks the box up, and with a sigh; he carries it into the kitchen... with a stop of his heavy boots; Vernon turns and looks at the locked door to the cupboard under the stairs, and with a shake of his head Vernon smashes the lock with the edge of his boot letting the door open with a slight creak.

"I-I want you to move up the stairs, you're not living in the cupboard like an animal anymore, and don't worry about your aunt or Dudley... I'll deal with them." Vernon says dropping the box at the child's feet.

"Also, your name; it's Harrison... or Harry, and you are my nephew." Vernon adds turning away; and if he did not, Harry would have seen a soft smile; not the usual glare upon his uncles face.

 _ **-TO BE CONTINUED-**_


	3. Preview of Chapter 2

_The Lightning Ultimatrix_

 _This is another crossover that my brain has created; This crossover will ask the question._

 _Can Harry Potter be the Wielder of the Ultimatrix, can he handle hyper-evolved creatures of magic and aliens?_

 _Can Harry belong in Slytherin?_

 _These are the questions that this story will answer I hope you enjoy. Also, it's slash!_

 _Pairing: Harry/? (Any ideas on who Harry should be paired with)  
_

 ** _AN; I will be adding OC Aliens and Planets, maybe one of the first aliens Harry turns into will be one of my OC's... You never know!_**

* * *

 **Preview of Chapter 2:  
**

The low tone of gears shifting as a car is slowly parked up on the path at number 4 fills the ears of everyone outside and inside; the door of the car is kicked open by a heavy-set boy who runs inside leaving his mother who's in the driver's seat to carry in the pile of clothing and the boxes of games. When not two seconds later a horrific scream from inside makes the woman drop everything onto the grass and race inside after her son.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

* * *

 _ **"You've got some NERVE."** _The strange creature says/shouts; its claws scratching and clawing at the other bird-like creature.

* * *

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"You saved us... why?" Petunia asks watching the bird-like creature turn back into her nephew with a flash of red.

"Because, we are family... even if you hate me; I could not watch you die." Harry says with a slight smile.

* * *

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"I promise you; I will use this watch to be a hero, to become stronger; to help the weak and those that can not help themselves... I promise!" Harry says looking out into the starry sky; a lone star shoots past as to mark the coming of a change, a change that will rock the Muggle and the Magical world.


	4. Chapter 2

_The Lightning Ultimatrix_

 _This is another crossover that my brain has created; This crossover will ask the question._

 _Can Harry Potter be the Wielder of the Ultimatrix, can he handle hyper-evolved creatures of magic and aliens?_

 _Can Harry belong in Slytherin?_

 _These are the questions that this story will answer I hope you enjoy. Also, it's slash!_

 _Pairing: Harry/? (Any ideas on who Harry should be paired with)  
_

 ** _AN; I will be adding OC Aliens and Planets, maybe one of the first aliens Harry turns into will be one of my OC's... You never know!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Wings of War-Bird  
**

The low tone of gears shifting as a car is slowly parked up on the path at Number 4, the usual tone of the car's engine shuddering to a stop fills the ears of everyone outside; the door of the car is kicked open by a heavy-set boy who runs inside leaving his mother who's in the driver's seat to carry in the pile of clothing and the boxes of games. When not two seconds later a horrific scream from inside makes the woman drop everything onto the grass and race inside after her son.

Inside a horrific sight greeted her, her nephew; The Freak sitting at the dinner table joking and laughing at her husband Vernon like he was a normal child; like her precious Dudley.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FREAK!" the woman screamed at the child; she watches as he turns around and without a hint of the fear he used to have for her, he turns back to Vernon and continues like nothing happened.

"Vernon send him to his cupboard, he needs a lesson in learning how to behave, like FREAKS should!" the woman says again; watching with wide eyes of joy as her Husband stand from the table and leave to put his own plate into the sink.

"You've bewitched him, put him back the way he was and get into your cupboard you waste of space." the woman adds; spitting in the face of her nephew.

"Petunia; darling, Harry has not bewitched me. He's been such a great help." Vernon says smiling at Harry like it was the norm, Petunia growls at the boy sitting at the table and turns to get a frying pan.

"Oh, are you making eggs?" Vernon asks watching as Petunia raise the pan as to strike at Harry, but can't because her husband Vernon has his hands wrapped around the pans handle.

"What are you doing Vernon, I'm fixing this, he's using his FREAK 'stuff' on you; he needs to learn!" Petunia shouts; her harpy-like voice causes her darling Dudley to cry.

"Oh, pet; I am so sorry." Petunia says dropping the pan; she rushes towards her darling son to protect him from the Freak's 'stuff' Vernon shakes his head picking up the downed pan and places it back where it belongs.

"MUM, THE FREAK HAS A WATCH!" Dudley shouts pointing toward the table; sitting on the table in the box is the green stripped watch; its strange face looks like an hourglass.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Petunia screams; her spittle flying from her mouth.

"The mailman, it was addressed to Harry, so it's his." Vernon says; his hands resting on Harry's shoulders. Harry turns his head up and smiles at his Uncle.

"I want it! Mummy, I want it, MAKE HIM GIVE IT TO ME!" Dudley says, shouting for the watch.

"You heard him Freak, give Dudley your watch." Petunia says; her nose sticking up into the air.

"No." Vernon says simply; he takes the box in his hands and hands it to Harry.

"B-but... I WANT IT!" Dudley says breaking out into crocodile tears, his fake sniffles and fake tears are blocked by him stuffing his face into his mother's side.

"NOW SEE HERE FREAK, YOU'LL GIVE MY DARLING DIDDUMS THAT WATCH; THEN YOU'LL UNDO WHATEVER YOU PUT ON MY HUSBAND AND THEN YOU'LL BE CHAINED UP OUTSIDE LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!" Petunia shouts; her voice shakes the household's windows and doors.

"No he will not; I've had it with you Petunia, I can't believe I ever hurt Harry... My own Nephew because of your petty jealousy, just because your sister had magic does not mean you can take out your stupid jealousy on your Nephew. Now things are going to change around here; First, Dudley you'll be joining a gym, I don't want you to end up like me. You'll also be giving up every console so you can have a fresh start; no more coddling. Second, Petunia; I don't want any of this FREAK nonsense. and Finally, Harry will be having a normal room, he'll also be getting no chores to do, unless he wants to. No more being treated like a slave. That is final!" Vernon says; his flabby arms crossed over his chest; his wife and son look on shocked as Harry looks on with joy in his eyes.

"Bb-bb-but." Petunia tries to say only to be cut off by Vernon's raised hand.

"No buts, now Harry go upstairs; I've got washing I need to do." Vernon says; watching Harry nod his head, he darts past a shocked Petunia and an angry Dudley towards the stairs.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Upon the table sat the box; inside the box sat the watch, on a chair pulled close to the table sat Harry; who was writing down his homework. Outside the closed door of his new room, the loud voices of Vernon and Petunia still ring. Outside in the hall, the heavy footfalls of Harry's cousin Dudley can be heard as Dudley paces the hallway.

'It's so strange.' Harry thought to himself as he looks around the former room of his Aunt; Marge Dursley. He stands from the chair pushing it back upon the hard wooden flooring.

'Just yesterday I was being treated like dirt, but because of a mailman I get my own room and a family meal like I always wanted.' Harry adds to his thought as he paces the carpet surrounding the bed. His emerald eyes lock onto the watch inside the box.

"It's all because of you." Harry says softly as a door slams downstairs; his shaky hand grasps the box as outside the moans of Dudley fills the garden.

'I don't know who sent you, but thanks.' Harry thinks to himself leaving the box on his bed; outside the moans of his cousin have gotten louder, with a shake of his head; Harry lays himself next to the box upon his bed.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Thundering sounds from below; a sonic boom shakes the ship as a strange bipedal creature looks upon as horror; as it's ship is on a crash course to a stupid backwaters mudball called: Earth, with a sneer upon its strange beak-like face its final thoughts are lost as the ship enters the atmosphere.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Loud moans of Harrison's cousin have died down into soft sobs; the car door from outside slams shut, Harry sits up from the bed, his wrist brushing against the box.

Without moving his wrist from the box; the watch inside leaps from the box and attaches itself to Harry's wrist.

"Woah, what the..." Harry starts to say but stops to shake his wrist trying to get the watch off, but it does not move an inch.

 _ **"New user detected, state name."**_ a robotic voice says, Harry stops the shaking of his wrist, his emerald eyes lock onto the watch upon his wrist.

"Huh?" Harry asks confused, his wide eyes look at the watch for a speaker that the voice came from, but could find none.

 _ **"State name."**_ the voice asks again.

"Harrison or Harry." Harry says simply thinking that this is all a dream.

 _ **"Name; Harrison. New user scanned, New Universe scanned; 20 Million DNA samples not scanned. DNA available;**_ _ **98 forms unlocked. Require name, species & unknown energy source." **_the voice says again, the watch blinks once and locks on Harry's wrist with a click.

"What?" Harry asks only to be knocked from his bed by a sonic boom; overhead a silver ship in the shape of a bird passes, with an unknown noise it ploughs itself into the ground just outside Number 4; Harry rushes to the window to see his Aunt and cousin laying down on the grass.

"What the heck." Harry adds, his emerald eyes wide with fear as he watches the ship crack open and a creature from a horror movie steps forward; a huge muscle-bound creature with wings of brown stumbles forward from the ship. Its strange beak-like face contorts itself into a sneer.

 _"MUDBALL!"_ the creature screeches out kicking at the ground, its gaze snaps forward to Harry's Aunt and cousin, and with a lick of its beak, it steps forward.

 _"You'd be great slaves for the mighty Kotzeiak. Now get over here or I'll be forced to kill you."_ The creature says with an evil grin on its face.

"What... is that?" Harry asks, his fingers brush against the watch upon his wrist and with a click, the face of the watch slides backwards to show a dial mechanism.

"How... what?" Harry adds confused, his thumb and finger grip at the dial; with a twist, Harry turns the dial on the face an image of a bird creature like the one outside appears.

 _ **"Slam the face."**_ the robotic voice says, Harry looks down at the creature advancing on his Aunt and his cousin! With a slight glare at the creature, Harry slams his hand down on the face, a flash of green fills the room.

Once the green flash vanishes, standing in Harry's place was a white bird-like creature with a green belt across its waist, painted upon its body are symbols of unknown origin. With a cry, the white bird-like creature crashes through the window to the outside.

* * *

 _ **=ALIEN BIO**_ _ **(First one, an OC)=**_

 _ **Name; War-Bird  
**_

 _ **Race;**_ _ ** _Kotzeiak_**_

 _ ** _Powers; Hand to Hand combat_**_

 _ ** _Description: A race of avians. They wear body paint. They use advanced teleportation technology to explore the galaxy. They are also known to have strange plumages ontop their head's to mark if they are male or female (the females don't have the plumage)_**_

 _ ** _Harry's_**_ _ ** _ _ ** _Kotzeiak form is rare, white_**__**_ _ ** _ _ ** _ _ ** _Kotzeiak are a symbol of royalty; the only ones to wear any kind of clothing be it a belt or a coat of unknown fur.  
_**__**__**_

* * *

A crash shattered glass pelt the ground, and the cry of a bird shocks the humans on the ground; blocked by their gaze is another bird-like creature covered in white feathers, a black belt sits upon its hips. As it turns back to the humans on the ground; all they can see is fire unlike anything they have seen in this creatures emerald eyes and with a smirk, the bird turns its gaze to the other bird-creature. _ ** _ _ _  
___**_

 _"A white one?"_ the first bird-creature says backing away slightly, its gaze locks on its foe.

 **"I believe so... You may call me War-Bird!"** the white bird-creature says; now known as War-Bird.

 _"Are these yours?"_ the other bird-creature asks its wing curls into a fist, ready to strike if needed.

 **"I am... not sure."** War-Brid says simply, the other bird creature relaxes its stance and smiles with a grin of no friendly nature.

 _"I am La'Zcare. I am a bounty hunter, always looking for another quick buck and these humans could be worth some cash."_ La'Zcare says, showing more of a sinister grin. War-Brid looks back to the humans laying down on the ground and back to the bounty hunter.

 **"I can't let you take them."** War-Bird says simply, the other bird now known as La'Zcare turns his back to War-Bird.

 _"Is that right? Why not?"_ La'Zcare asks; his wing curls back into a fist that he hides behind his back.

 **"I do not know, but I feel a connection to these humans and I can't let you have them."** War-Bird says simply; his own wing curls into a fist.

 _"If that's how it's to be."_ La'Zcare says softly.

The two creatures stare off against each other, as the humans watch with worried breath as to see who wins!

Like lightning, the two creatures charge at each other trading blow for blow. The white bird; War-Bird has the upper hand, for the other bird; La'Zcare only uses one wing/fist-thing to battle with. The other wing seems to be injured.

Punches land one after another, the human's eyes can only catch most of the battling as the other attacks seem to quick to see; a cry pierces the battle as one body falls to the ground knocked out, the human's eyes widen to see the white bird standing above the other with a grin of success on its strange face.

A strange beeping noise fills the yard of number 4 as the humans watch as the bird looks down at its belt; the humans watch as the bird shouts at the belt like it could hear him(?) the beeping vanishes but with it gone a red flash blinds the humans only slightly, their eyes could not believe it... even now... even after everything, standing before them was a face they knew, a face they have seen in pain, in tears. A face they never thought they'd see... it was Harry Potter, the son of his Aunt's sister.

"What happened?" Harry's voice asks, below his feet still rest the bird creature; but Harry now stands where the white bird once stood.

"Harry?" a soft voice asks out; standing before him was his Aunt; Harry ducks his head down to be shouted at like he was used to but arms find themselves around his thin body; soft clapping could be heard from next to him as his cousin is the one to clap with his father, who watched everything.

"You saved me." Harry's Aunt says hugging Harry tightly, soft sobs can be heard also; tears slightly soak Harry's shoulder, but he cares not... this is what he has always wanted.

"You saved us... why?" Harry's Aunt asks pulling away slightly; her eyes soaked with tears.

"We are family, I know you don't like me... but I love you; even if you don't." Harry says softly watching his Aunt hug him and her son in her arms.

Harry says nothing else, just enjoys himself in this hug; because he knows it might not last... but what Harry does not know is that watching her nephew risk himself for her and her son, she'd do the same, and maybe now she can treat him like family and not like 'HE' told her to.

Harry looks down at his wrist; down at the watch that changed everything and with a silent promise to himself and whoever was listening.

'I sware to use this power to help, never harm. I will be a hero!'


	5. Chapter 3

_The Lightning Ultimatrix_

 _This is another crossover that my brain has created; This crossover will ask the question._

 _Can Harry Potter be the Wielder of the Ultimatrix, can he handle hyper-evolved creatures of magic and aliens?_

 _Can Harry belong in Slytherin?_

 _These are the questions that this story will answer I hope you enjoy. Also, it's slash!_

 _Pairing: Harry/? (Any ideas on who Harry should be paired with)  
_

 ** _AN; I will be adding OC Aliens and Planets, maybe one of the first aliens Harry turns into will be one of my OC's... You never know!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Changes that will come  
**

A month had passed and the resident's of Privet Drive couldn't believe the changes they were seeing; Harrison Potter, the boy that Vernon swore was a menace was helping an old woman across the street while Petunia watched with a kind smile! In her hands rest the boy's chocolate bar, let's just say a lot of new rumours were floating around that day, but nothing could stop the smile on Petunia's face heck the only smile brighter then her's was that of Harrison's who seemed to be different somehow.

Maybe it was the new clothes, maybe it was the lack of the glasses; maybe it was even the fancy new watch on his wrist.

The residents couldn't care less, as long as the boy was no longer a nuisance everything could be fine on Privet Drive. Even after the asteroid incident... but the residents ignored that; I mean no strange space rocks were found... so who cared!

"Now you keep off that bad leg Mrs Chance, and get your boys to help you more often!" Harrison says softly lifting the last of the bags into a blue sedan, his hands graze over the drivers door opening it for the woman known as Mrs Chance who smiles and drives away slowly; her kind blues eyes watch from the mirror of the car as she watches the boy skip, yes skip back towards his aunt.

"That was nice of you Harry, helping that kind woman!" Petunia says with a soft smile; just a week ago this child before her would be cowering and she enjoyed it.. she couldn't believe she'd ever harm her nephew, she blamed 'HIM' she swore that if that letter came she'd tell Harrison everything about that man, about 'HIM' but for now she enjoys her 5-year-old nephews company on these long shopping trips and she's so glad that Vernon told her off, and she's so proud that Harrison, even not knowing what that watch is or how to use it saved her and her son.

"No worries Aunty." Harrison says softly with a small blush; his hand wraps around his aunt's hand and with a sigh, he trashes the melted chocolate bar.

"You know I think it's chocolate for dessert tonight." Petunia says with a sly wink, a soft joy filled squeal from Harrison makes her chuckle softly as he takes the bags and carries them towards the car with a grin.

Ever since saving them, Petunia and Vernon have noticed that Harrison is a chocoholic. He love's anything chocolate; and with Harrison's 6th birthday coming closer and closer, Petunia can't wait to make her nephew a cake. Chocolate of course.

 **=Line Break=**

In a worn castle that lies behind wards, no one not even the Dark Lord could subdue; in the castle lies an office and in that office rests an aged man who sits behind an oak desk, on a platform not that far from him sits his captive Phoenix; who looks on with a mournful trill.

Clasped in the man's hand is a device that spins and whines with a soft sound to signal the lifeline of a child, but not any child. The child he placed behind wards that would break him down into a perfect weapon to beat a Dark Lord.

The child of destiny, of a destiny he invented with the help of an out of work drunk.

Yes, the child Harrison James Potter. The child who is said to end the Dark Lord. With a soft chuckle the man sets the device down onto his desk and he turns to his Pheonix.

"Soon Fawkes, soon the magic that binds the child will be complete and on his 18th birthday after killing Voldermort he will lose his magic and I will be known as the man who beat another Dark Lord." the man says with a menacing smile on his old face; he looks out at his castle in the window. The home for all magic children; Hogwarts!

Furthermore with that said the man throws back his head an laughs, not noticing the device on his desk stopping just ever so slightly!

The Pheonix sees the device slowing down, he flares out of the office taking the device with him; as his 'Master' makes him do every day. He leaves the device in the Room of many Things and starts to flare back not before the magic on the device stops altogether, the Pheonix trills with a soft smile for the first time in years.

The Pheonix then leaves having done his job; a new flash fills the room and an odd man dressed in a lab coat takes the device under his arms and just as he was there, he was gone; his only evidence of ever being in the room, a single gumball.


	6. Chapter 4

_The Lightning Ultimatrix_

 _This is another crossover that my brain has created; This crossover will ask the question._

 _Can Harry Potter be the Wielder of the Ultimatrix, can he handle hyper-evolved creatures of magic and aliens?_

 _Can Harry belong in Slytherin?_

 _These are the questions that this story will answer I hope you enjoy. Also, it's slash!_

 _Pairing: Harry/? (Any ideas on who Harry should be paired with)  
_

 ** _AN; I will be adding OC Aliens and Planets, maybe one of the first aliens Harry turns into will be one of my OC's... You never know!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Strike of Thunder  
**

A low ring sounds out throughout #4 of Privet Drive, inside said house two people dart back and forward; hushed whispers from the two can be heard slightly above the ring.

Up the stairs another person darts back and forward in his room, about a couple of weeks ago he would never have thought of having a party like this, a party where he isn't the centre of attention; yes the boy known as Dudley Dursley is panicking about his cousin's birthday and he's not even in the house yet.

"Ever since Harry used that 'watch' and save our family, we became more like brothers then cousin's!" Dudley says to himself pulling from under his bed a hastily wrapped gift.

"I am glad he saved me and mum, if he didn't we would be here..." Dudley adds looking down at the gift with a small smile.

Outside the footfalls of a 6-year-old wearing red trainers can be heard from the open window of Dudley Dursley.

"He's coming mum!" Dudley shouts racing down the stairs with his gift in his hands.

The door swings open just as Dudley dives into the darkened living room.

"Aunty... Uncle? Are you here?" Harry asks as he closes the door with a click, soft laughter from the living room can be heard as he removes his trainers.

Harry shakes his head and walks into the living room as he is blinded with a flash of light and happy looks from his family.

"Happy 6th birthday squirt." Harry's Uncle Vernon says pulling said boy into a hug.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Inside a darkened castle a figure dressed in black walks back and forward in front of a picture that watches with shadow-covered eyes; around the pictures neck, a python sits watching with hooded eyes.

"Are you going to keep doing that Snape?" the picture asks with a bored tone.

"No... sorry, Salazar, I'm just thinking, it's his birthday today." Severus Snape says stopping his pacing in front of the picture of his house's founder Salazar Slytherin.

"Are you worried about the child?" Salazar asks stroking the python's head.

"Yes... No... I am not sure... something is different in Hogwarts." Severus says falling to his chair with a soft thud.

"Yes. I feel it too, the wards around your room has changed.. maybe it has to do with the object that is no longer here." Salazar says before vanishing into the painting.

"Wait, what object? What object!" Severus asks the darkened picture only to get no answer from its empty frame.

"Dunderhead!" Severus says with a sneer, his hand strokes a faded picture of a redhead woman; in her arms, a smiling babe can be seen just slightly hidden behind a blue blanket.

"Lily..." Severus adds lowering the picture, as the picture finds itself on the table; the sound of thunder can be heard throughout Hogwarts!


	7. Chapter 5

_The Lightning Ultimatrix_

 _This is another crossover that my brain has created; This crossover will ask the question._

 _Can Harry Potter be the Wielder of the Ultimatrix, can he handle hyper-evolved creatures of magic and aliens?_

 _Can Harry belong in Slytherin?_

 _These are the questions that this story will answer I hope you enjoy. Also, it's slash!_

 _Pairing: Harry/Kevin Malfoy (Kevin Levin)_

 ** _AN; I will be adding OC Aliens and Planets, maybe one of the first aliens Harry turns into will be one of my OC's... You never know!_**

 ** _AN (CONTINUE): The Malfoy's are good in this story; not on the side of Light 'good' but good enough to stand behind Harry!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Getting the Unlock  
**

In another universe, a spiteful Vernon Dursley would have beaten down a green-eyed child who would learn to fear his boot, but this is isn't that universe!

Who could this hate this lean, not skinny child with glowing green eyes who has a strange watch on his left wrist; from the first day Harrison has used the strange watch everything had changed, and if Vernon was the same man he was before he'd do it all over again.

Harrison is now 11 years old and Vernon is waiting for the letter to appear, his wife and son are out shopping for Harrison's birthday gift and Harry... well he's fiddling with the watch, looking on at the silhouettes of his alien forms inside the watch. Yes, alien forms. Vernon knows they are aliens. I mean who wouldn't? The first creature Harry face was an alien... and his nephew can change into these forms also!

Only 10 at the moment; Vernon counted the silhouettes.

"Can you stop fiddling with the watch?" Vernon asks, Harry looks up at his uncle with a smile; his fiddling with the watch stops and just before he can say anything else a bright flash appears; blinding Vernon and sending Harry out of his chair with his hand resting on the faceplate of the watch.

From the flash, a man dressed in a lab coat with a strange steam-punk gauntlet on his right arm steps from the flash, on his shoulder is a strange small grey creature with huge eyes and a small wisp of a beard on 'it's' chin.

"Ah Vernon, are we late?" the man asks pulling a pocket watch from the insides of his overcoat.

 _"No, you're on time.. or you're early..."_ the creature says leaping from the shoulder of the man onto the table.

"Ah, I'm sorry Azmuth of Universe 88; but I could hardly bring the other versions of yourself because they wouldn't be able to help with unlocking the Master Control." the man says putting his pocket watch back into his coat pocket.

 _"Hmm, I don't know why you pulled me out of my universe to unlock the device."_ the creature now known as Azmuth says with a tug of the small wisp of his beard.

"Because..." Paradox starts to say only to be stopped by a flash of green light and a silver arm grabbing at the nape of his neck; Paradox's eye travel up the silver arm to a face(?) twisted in annoyance and a small hint of rage.

* * *

 _ **=ALIEN BIO (another O.C)=**_

 _ **Name;**_ _ **Shuntter**_

 _ **Race; Unknown**_

 _ ** _Powers; Unknown, but it's slim size and lack of any facial features; E.G, nose or eyebrows make it unknown what this race is thinking. Perfect for integration!_**_ _ ** _ _ **  
**__**_

 _ ** _ _ ** _ ** _Description;_**_ Is a creature from a wartorn planet; their silver skin tone is a factor of two things; One: the race spends most of its time in the darkness and two; the sun on their planet was erased from existence. This makes their race a formidable foe in the darkness. With a lack of any knowledge, this race can be anything... or do anything. **__**_

_**__**BONUS; Harry's form is no different, just the factor of the green eyes make this from more spooky in the shadows.  
**__**_

* * *

"Ah, an alien the device has never seen before. This is interesting!" Paradox says with a smile and wink towards Azmuth.

 **"Who are you, how'd you get here?"** Harry's new form says with a haunting voice.

"Well, I am Professor Paradox, my friend gapping at your new form on the table is Azmuth; the creator of the device on your wrist." Paradox says with a stupid grin.

 _"I created no device, I created the Omnitrix; not that thing!"_ Azmuth says; only to be stopped by the slamming of a door, outside the door stands a no longer giraffe looking woman and a slightly less fatter boy.

"HOW'D YOU GET IN OUR HOUSE!" the woman shrieks as the boy looks on at the new alien standing holding the strange lab-coat wearing man by his neck.

"A new one Harry?" the boy asks without a hint of fear.

 **"I did slam the faceplate down. I don't know what to call this form yet."** Harry says keeping the man up by his neck.

"How about Shuntter?" Paradox asks with a goofy smile.

"I like it." the boy says with a shrug.

"I love your new form Harrison, but I'll ask again. WHO IS THIS?" the woman says only to shout again.

"As I said; I am Paradox." Paradox says wincing at the loud noise.

 _"And I, I am Azmuth!"_ Azmuth says leaping up to Shuntter's left arm, and with a twist. Azmuth turns Shuntter back into Harry.

"How'd you do that?" the boy asks as Paradox rubs his neck.

 _"I created the device... well not this one."_ Azmuth says with a stroke of his beard.

"You... You created this?" the woman asks.

 _"I didn't, not this device. I created the original. The Omnitrix. A device to walk in another's shoes so to speak."_ Azmuth says while sitting cross-legged on the table.

"So... why are you here?" the boy asks.

"Perfect question, young Dudley." Paradox says leaping to his feet as nothing happened.

"How'd you know my name?" Dudley asks rubbing the back of his head. with a confused look on his face.

"I know everything." Paradox says simply, and with a skip, he lands back onto the chair with the grace of a swan.

"I know that oh... when Harrison was five I gave him the device to fix this broken family. I know when the letters will come, and that is why we are here." Paradox adds sitting on the chair like a child at Christmas; full of joy and wonder.

"You?" the woman asks looking at Paradox.

"Yes, I. Me, Petunia; Me who fixed this broken family and helped cure you all of the spells on you." Paradox says sitting forward with a grim look on his face.

"Spells?" Dudley asks.

"Yes, dark ones. Vernon knows what I'm talking about." Paradox says looking towards the man who's been quiet all this time.

"Vernon/Dad?" Petunia and Dudley say at the same time.

"It was that Dumblbee fellow, when Harrison got that watch and when Paradox came back it was like I was my old self again... the man you fell in love with my purple heart." Vernon says softly.

"Purple Heart?" Harry and Dudley both ask.

"It's what he called me before you were born Diddums." Petunia says dabbing away tears.

"It was around that time, maybe not even a month when Harrison came with that Dumblbee fellow and... after that, it was a blur..." Vernon says gripping at the sides of his chair.

"What happened?" Harry asks Paradox and Vernon; heck he asked anyone in the living room at that time.

"I can't say, that is why we are here. Azmuth!" Paradox starts to say only to be stopped by a wave of a small hand.

 _"I know, the Master Control. Ultimatrix respond!"_ Azmuth says simply.

 **"ONLINE!"** the voice from the device on Harry's wrist says with a mix of Harry's voice and Azmuth's

 _"Unlock Command; 5180321856282178300707090690 Primus." Azmuth says in quick succession_

 **"MASTER CONTROL; UNLOCKED. STATE USER!"** The Ultimatrix says with a new voice in the mix.. a woman's.

 _"You sure Paradox?" Azmuth says simply._

"I always am!" Paradox says with a smile.

 _"Harrison James Potter is your user. Also known as Harry! Lock Code: White Flower!"_ Azmuth says with an annoyed huff.

 **"UNDERSTOOD!"** The Ultimatrix says with the woman's voice more than the Harry/Azmuth's mix. The Ultimatrix flashes throughout the different silhouette of Harry's alien forms before new forms flash by. Forms that Vernon hasn't counted.

 **"ALL 98 FORMS UNLOCKED. NEW ENERGY SORCE SCANNED AND ADDED; NOW CATALOGUED UNDER MAGIC PROTOCOL"** the woman's voice says as the Ultimatrix returns to it's normal not in use function.

"Wait only 98. it said when I put it on ' _ **New Universe scanned; 20 Million DNA samples not scanned'**_ do I have to wait to unlock them or what?" Harry asks.

 _"You have to scan the forms the device doesn't have... The only reason you have 98 right now is..."_ Azmuth starts to say only to be stopped by Paradox's hand.

"Well, we have to run now... ta ta." Paradox says leaving with Azmuth in his hand and in the same flash of light they appeared in they are gone; just as they leave an owl swoops in from the chimmney, and in it's beak is a letter addressed to Harrison James Potter.


	8. Chapter 6

_The Lightning Ultimatrix_

 _This is another crossover that my brain has created; This crossover will ask the question._

 _Can Harry Potter be the Wielder of the Ultimatrix, can he handle hyper-evolved creatures of magic and aliens?_

 _Can Harry belong in Slytherin?_

 _These are the questions that this story will answer I hope you enjoy. Also, it's slash!_

 _Pairing: Harry/Kevin Malfoy (Kevin Levin)_

 ** _AN; I will be adding OC Aliens and Planets, maybe one of the first aliens Harry turns into will be one of my OC's... You never know!_**

 ** _AN (CONTINUE): The Malfoy's are good in this story; not on the side of Light 'good' but good enough to stand behind Harry!_**

 ** _NOTE: Elleve is Danish for 11_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Other Malfoy  
**

Diagon Alley; the sweeping streets bustle with magical life, owls fly overhead carrying parcels from different people and outside a shop fiddling with a stone neckless was Kevin Elleve Malfoy stood waiting for his younger brother who stood inside the broom shop with wide eyes flanked by their parents; with their faces in a perfect 'pureblood' sneer.

Kevin could be like them... but... he chooses not to, maybe its the fact of his different colour eyes. Maybe its the fact of his darker skin, or maybe its the curse put on him when he was younger by the 'dork' lord. Kevin couldn't care less, he was just bored out of his mind.

That is until a scream came from down the alley. Kevin looked around to find the source of the scream, but found none; he looked back at his family and down towards the neckless that binds his curse, and with a grimace the neckless snaps and with a touch towards the stone wall of the broom shop; Kevin's dark skin tone fades and in its place was a stone hue and with a run Kevin was off to find the scream.

 **-Just before the scream-**

Harrison walked around with wide eyes and a look of joy, wrapped around his left wrist was the hand of his Aunty who was also surprised to be here; inside the place that all magical folk call their home: Diagon Alley.

How Petunia could see the alley was all thanks to Harrison, as long as Petunia was close to her nephew, she could see the wonders of magic.

Their peaceful stroll was shattered by a loud scream from down a darkened path of the alley; Petunia looked around to see, followed by her hastily looks was her nephew; who after looking, looked up to his Aunty; who looked down at him and with a hurried nod Harrison was off, leaving behind his coat with some magic inside; so his aunt could see the alley.

"Such a hero." Petunia whispers, with a shake of her head she walks towards the bank, behind her a flash of green fills the alley and with a smile, she enters the doors of the bank.

 **-Now-**

Harrison ran as fast as his legs could go, all while fiddling with the Ultimatrix on his wrist; with the skill of a baseball star Harrison slides to a stop, and with a flick of his wrist he slams down the face of the Ultimatrix and with the flash of green, Harrison is gone, and in his place was a tiger creature with a look of annoyance on its face.

 **"RATH"** The tiger creature shouts out.

 _ **=ALIEN BIO=**_

 _ **Name; Rath**_

 _ **Race; Appoplexian**_

 _ **Powers; Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability & Sharp Claws**_

 _ **Description; Rath is about five feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist. He is also muscular and has emerald eyes. Unlike Ben's Rath, Harrison's Rath has the tail; maybe it has to do with the age difference.**_

 _ **Unlike normal Appoplexian's Harry's Rath wears clothes; it's only a pair of shorts with a belt that has the Ultimatrix** **in** **its centre.**_

 _ **=BIO END=**_

The creature makes everyone stop and look; just for a second and with a leap the tiger creature jumps over the crowd towards the scream. At the same time, a stone-like man follows also on the stone path as the creature leaps from the rooftops.

The scream sounded again, the stone-like man reaches the scream first; laying on the floor is a bushy brown haired girl overhead a strange wolf-like creature stands snarling.

 **"Your a new one?"** a new voice says; as from the shadows on the rooftops the tiger creature leaps and lands on its knees.

 _"Another_ _Appoplexian, this backwater planet has too many aliens. I wanted food, and this girl would have done well"_ the wolf creature says with its muzzle in a sinister grin.

"Aliens?" the stone-like man asks taking a stance as to attack.

 **"Yeah, I'll... uhh your stone!"** the tiger creature says looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's a curse..." the stone-like man says rubbing at the back of his neck.

 **"Hmm... so you have power, want to help?"** The tiger asks with a hand on his hip.

"Yeah. sure I hate werewolves!" the stone-like man says shifting his hands into hammers.

 _"I AM NOT A WEREWOLF!"_ the wolf-like creature says leaping at the stone-like man and the tiger creature as the girl looks on with wide-eyes; in her hand a strange pink book glows slightly.

 _ **=T.B.C=**_


End file.
